Karaoke night
by Safarithecat613
Summary: This story will be deleted from my account soon, I've handed it over to another author. Read while it's still here if you like but it's old so there's lots of OOC XD anyways songfic with several different songs so meh enjoy if you like 3 Shadaze Knuxouge etc etc
1. A feline duet

**I do not own any of the sonic characters I only own Safari and Xander. My friend dracosangel337 owns Kinx and TAYLOR THE HEDGEHOG owns Nero. I also do not own any songs used in this story at all. **

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" A lavander cat was sitting in a chair backstage, her name was Blaze. "Blaze relax we'll do fine." A lightbrown colored cat reassured, her name was Safari. She and Blaze had been asked to perform for karaoke night at a cafe in downtown Station Square.

"Yeah why are you so nervous?" A blue echidna was one to talk this time, she was called Kinx. " Why am I nervous?! What if I miss a beat!? Or trip on stage!? Or sing off key or...or!? Yo drama mama! Cool it!" Safari said, shaking Blaze a little. "Just do your best and then we could relax afterwards okay?" Safari was starting to get worried.

"Blaze?" She asked again."... Okay I'll do it...but what if I forget the lines? I cant mess up, Shadow's here!" Blaze instantly wished she was invisible. "Shadow?" Kinx asked slyly. "... What does he have to do with anything?" Blaze tried to answer but a lump formed in her throat. "Oh my God! Blaze you like Shadow dont you!?" Safari asked excitedly. "...Well... maybe a little..." Blaze finally answered, blushing slightly. "I knew you liked him! I just knew it!" Safari said happily. " Yeah, so... what about Xander?" Blaze asked changing the subject.

Safari froze and then finally said " You already know I like Xander I make it pretty obvious to you and Kinx. True but have you told him?" Blaze asked. "No I havent, and your excuse for not telling Shadow is?" Safari replied playfully. "Okay you got me, lets just get on with the performance so I can get out of here."

Then a black hedgehog walked over to the girls. "Five minutes ladies, you two ready?" The hedgehog asked. "You know it Nero." Safari replied, she turned to Blaze "You okay?"The lavander cat nodded and stood up ready as ever. " Lets do this."

At a table near the center of the cafe two hedgehogs were sitting, waiting for the show to begin. " I dont see why you dragged me here." A black hedgehog mumbled, the hedgehog had crimsom stripes along his head, arms, and legs. " Relax, Taylor said to make sure you came or he'd get Safari to fry both our butts." A dark green hedgehog replied.

He looked at the black hedgehog with silver colored eyes, there was an noticable scar over his left eye from a past battle. "You didnt seem to put up much of a fight anyway." "..." The black hedgehog remained quiet.

"Shadow why did you come so willingly?" He asked. The black hedgehog, named Shadow, looked at the dark green hedgehog with cold, ruby eyes and said "Because, Xander, if I didnt come willingly when you told me to come, I would have had to suffer Rouge begging me until I gave up and came." Shadow stated. " There's another reason." Nero said while he and Kinx walked over to the table where the hedgehogs were sitting.

The two looked up at him." There is?" Xander questioned. "Yeah, he came to see Blaze sing." Nero replied, earning a dangerous glare from Shadow. Unfortunately for Shadow, Kinx noticed his reaction and asked "Whats the matter Shadow? You look a little embarraced." Shadow mentally slaped himself for reacting as such. "I dont have time for your childish comments." He said, scowling a bit.

"Awww! Sounds like Shadow has a crush on Blaze!" Kinx teased, Shadow just looked away and prayed that the show would start so he wouldnt have to talk anymore. In reality Shadow did have a slight crush on Blaze, but in order to keep his reputation he couldnt let anyone else know. "Just admit it Shadow. We all know you like her." Nero said. "We wont tell anyone." Xander added. "Promise!" Kinx said, placing her right hand over her heart for emphasis, her fingers were crossed behind her back though.

Shadow gave up and finally said "Alright, you win... I might have feelings for Blaze..." Kinx instantly beamed at what Shadow said. "What are you smiling at?" Xander asked. " Nothing, nothing at all." Kinx would never tell Shadow that Blaze felt the same way. She would leave that to Blaze.

" If everyone could settle down we would like to start the show" Tails, a twinned-tailed fox, anounced. "I hope you'll all enjoy the performances we have for you tonight, and here's our opening act! Please give a round of applause for Blaze and Safari!" Tails said while clapping for the two feliones.

"You ready for this?" Safari asked Blaze. "Ready as I'll ever be... Where did you find the song we're singing?" Blaze asked, turning her head to face the brown felion. "I heard it on the radio and found the lyrics to it online." Safari answered. "Its just the song to show you got some moves." Blaze nodded in agreement and hoped for the best.

(Words that are _italicized_ are lyrics Blaze is singing, **bold lettering** are lyrics Safari is singing, _**italicized bold lettering**_ is both of them singing together, ******* means they were dancing)

_Are you sure that you're up for this?  
Do you think that you can handle it?  
It's complicated  
You might get fustrated_

_We got the moves that you never seen  
Let me show you just what I mean  
There's really no chance  
That you can do our dance_

_Can't keep up  
Can't keep Up  
No_

_Try to keep up  
Try to keep up  
Yeah_

_Can't keep up  
Can't keep Up  
No_

_(Oh no, uhum, uhum)  
(Oh no, show me what you got)_

_Try to follow, watch me now  
If you think that you know how  
Then dance me_ **(Dance me)  
**_Dance me if you can_

_Get together or fall apart  
If you think it's not that hard  
Then dance me_ **(Dance me)  
**_Dance me if you can_

_*************_

_**Dance me if you can  
Dance me  
Dance me if you can**_

**I know you think that you're in control  
But watch and learn  
'Cause this is how we roll  
Work it just like this  
Let's see you trying to do that**

**What's the matter?  
Can't you figure it out?  
'Cause you look confuse, mixed up, no doubt  
There's really no chance  
That you can do our dance**

**Can't keep up  
Can't keep Up  
No**

**Try to keep up  
Try to keep up  
Yeah**

**Can't keep up  
Can't keep Up  
No**

**(oh, oh, c'mon, c'mon)  
(Yeah, yeah, show me what you got)**

**Try to follow, watch me now  
If you think that you know how  
Then dance me** _(Dance me)  
_**Dance me if you can**

*****************

_(Oh yeah)_

_**Get together or fall apart  
If you think it's not that hard  
Then dance me**__ (Dance me)  
__**Dance me if you can**__ (Oh)_

_Is that the best that you can do?  
You gonna have to try much harder_

**Now's the time to make your move  
You know...  
**_**Hey, hey, get ready  
Hey, hey, let's go**_

**(That's right)  
**_(Here we go)  
_**(yeah, yeah, yeah)**

_**Try to follow, watch me now  
If you think that you know how  
Then dance me**__ (Dance me)  
__**Dance me if you can**_

_*****************_

_Get together or fall apart  
If you think it's not that hard  
Then dance me_ **(Dance)  
**_Dance me if you can_ **(Oh)**

_Everybody wants to win_ **(Wants to win)  
**_If you think that you can handle it  
Then dance me_ **(Hey)  
**_Dance me if you can_ **(Hey, Yeah)**

_Never easy,  
That's the way_ **(That's the way)  
**_If you think you got what it takes  
Then dance me_ **(OH)  
**_Dance me if you can_ **(Dance me if you can)**

The audience applauded like crazy. The two cats took a bow and walked off stage happy with their performance.

Back at the table with Shadow, Nero, Kinx, and Xander. Their faces were like 0.0. "I didnt know Blaze could sing like that..." Nero said. "She's been practicing alot with Safari." Kinx said. Shadow and Xander were still like 0.0.

"Well I see you enjoyed the show." A voice said from behind. They all turned and weren't surprised to see Blaze walk towards the group, she walked over and sat in a vacant seat next to Shadow. "You did great Blaze! I told you there was nothing to worry about!" Kinx complimented.

Blaze smiled slightly at the compliment. "How did you pull off that split?" Nero asked curiously. "You know I'm quite flexible, it wasn't very difficult." She answered. "That was a great perform-Aagh!" The next thing Xander knew he was wrapped in a pair of arms around his neck.

"Haha hey guys! Did you like the show?" Safari said, still having her arms wrapped around Xander's neck. "Uh... Hey Safari that was a g-great performance..." Xander stammered, having Safari hug him like this made him a bit nervous. Xander had a crush on Safari like Shadow had a crush on Blaze. He began to go pink in the face.

"Hey Xander, you okay?" Nero asked a little sarcastically. Xander gave Taylor a look that said "shut up or else" and Taylor backed off. Safari noticed Xander's look and asked "Is something wrong Xander?" He looked away and Safari just smiled. "So who'snext up?" Blaze asked.

Safari let go of Xander and sat in the seat between him and Kinx and answered "I think its-" Then tails voice came over the microphone. "Okay that was a great performance by Blaze and Safari! Our next performer will be our very own..."

--

**Safarithecat613: Well I hope you liked this chapter this is my first story so dont be mean. Our next performer... just wait and you'll see.  
dracosangel337: ITS GONNA BE-  
Safarithecat613: (covers dracosangel337's mouth) Please review and tell me how you like it!  
dracosangel337: MMMMPH!!!!**


	2. Amy's turn

**Safarithecat613: Hey guys! Man it took me a frickin month to update this story! Sorry about that its just that I had major writters block. Plz enjoy! Short chapter sry but it was 4:00 in the morning.**

"Its Amy! Please give her a warm welcome and enjoy her performance!" Tails said after reading a list of who was singing.

Everyone clapped as the pink hedgehog made her way to center stage. She turned towards the audience, bowed slightly, and grabbed the mic."I hope you'll all like my song. Hit it!" Then the music began.

**Anywhere you wanna go  
Anything you need to know  
All the best in life I wanna get it for you **

"Well, she's doing great." Safari commented "Never knew she could sing." Blaze added "Hey Saf, have you been teaching Amy too?" Kinx asked. "No, she must have been practicing on her own. She's doing great." Safari answered.

**And whatever I want, I get  
I want a shooting star  
Whatever I need, I have  
When I'm with you**

**Follow me inside! Outside! Through the stratosphere  
The moon is shining for you; it knows that I adore you  
Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away  
And you will see what I mean  
If you just follow me in my dreams**

"So, she is doing better than I thought." The group looked behind them to find none other than the famous Sonic the Hedghog. "So you were able to make it, didnt think you would come." Shadow said.

"Well...I thought I'd come to see the entertainment." Sonic replied,taking a seat. Xander wasnt buying it though, he had a good feeling that Sonic came to see Amy perform."Hmph, I'm not so sure." He said under his breath.

**I was searching everywhere,  
Suddenly I saw you there,  
And my love arrived just in the nick of time**

**Life floats on a movie screen  
You're the star of my scene  
You live on the edge of a knife  
Larger than life**

_'The song is almost over...I wonder what Sonic is thinking.'_ Shadow thought, noticing Sonic's amazement at Amy's singing. He smirked slightly and peeked over at Blaze, she seemed to be enjoying Amy's performance. But sadly he looked for too long and Blaze caught him.

"Is something wrong?" She inquired "Uh...nothing's wrong..." He lied whilst looking away. Blaze smirked slightly and turned her attention back to Amy as she finished her song.

**And whatever I want, I get  
No one could take your place  
Whatever I need, I have  
When I see your face**

**Follow me inside! Outside! Through the stratosphere  
The moon is shining for you; it knows that I adore you  
Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away  
And you will see what I mean  
If you just follow me in my dreams**

**Follow me inside! Outside! Through the stratosphere  
The moon is shining for you; it knows that I adore you  
Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away  
And you will see what I mean  
If you just follow me in my dreams!**

The audience clapped for Amy as she exited the stage. "Well done Amy! You did great!" Tails complimented, she smiled and thanked him as she walked off.

Suddenly Sonic stood up from the table."I gotta go guys Im up next!" He said waving. "How do you know?" Taylor asked. Sonic looked back and answered "I took a peek at the list!"

**Safarithecat613: Thanx 4 reading! I'll try and update more often. Plz review!**


	3. It's not Sonic?

**Safarithecat613: Hey guys I'm back and I need your help, I BARELY HAVE ANY REVIEWS, ONLY ONE!!! PLZ IF YOU'VE READ UP TO THIS CHAPTER AT LEAST LET ME KNOW IF I AM DOING A DECENT JOB!!! Plz and thankies! I am telling you now that I have a lot of writters block lately so if you have song ideas plz help! here are some of the characters I want to do that dont have a song.**

**Cream**

**Storm and**

**Elise**

**Plz enjoy the chapter!**

**--**

"Okay everyone, we still have quite a long line of performers to go through, so please settle down." Said Tails as he made his way across the stage, the audience finally quieted down and Tails began to speak again.

Sonic suddenly came back and slumped in his chair, Blaze looked at him in confusion. "Hey, arent you up next?" She asked. He glanced at Blaze and quickly nodded "no" and then said "Tails changed my placing, I'm not after Amy." Kinx then glanced back "If you're not next then who is?"

Tails' voice then came along with the answer to her question. "Please enjoy the performance of Jet and Wave!". The audience clapped and the duo walked out on stage. Wave nodded to the DJ signaling him to start the music.

( Jet is **bold lettering** and Wave is _itallic lettering_, **_bold itallic _**is both. regular lettering is the DJ)

--

Im outta time and  
all I got is 4 minutes (frikka frikka)  
4 minutes (repeat 8 times)  
Come on.

Ah, yeah, ah

Breakdown, come on

**Hey, come on.**

_Come on boy I've been  
waiting for somebody to  
pick up my stroll._

**Well dont waste time  
give me a sign tell  
me how you wanna roll.**

_I want somebody to  
speed it up for me then  
take it down slow, there's  
enough room for both._

**Well I can handle that  
you just gotta show me  
where it's at, are you  
ready to go?  
(Are you ready to go)**

**_If you want it you  
already got it, if  
you thought it, it  
better be what you  
want._**

**_If you feel it, it must  
be real just say the  
word and imma give  
you what you want._**

_Time is waiting_

**We only got 4 minutes  
to save the the world**

_No hesitating  
Grab a boy!_

**Grab a girl**

_Time is waiting_

**We only got 4 minutes  
to save the the world**

_No hesitating_

**We only got 4 minutes  
4 minutes**

**Keep it, keep it up,  
dont be a pri, hey  
Madonna,**

**_You gotta get in  
line, hop_**

_Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock_

**Thats right, Keep it,  
keep it up,dont be a  
pri, hey Madonna,**

"I have to admit, Jet is doing better than I thought." Sonic mentioned. Everyone was a bit surprised, because Jet was just about his biggest rival. Sonic looked at the group staring at him. "What!?"

_**You gotta get in  
line, hop**_

_Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock_

_Sometimes I think  
what I need is a you  
intervention, yeah_

**And you know I  
can tell that you  
like it and that its  
good, by the way  
that you move  
ohh, yeah**

_The road to hell is  
paid with good  
intentions yeah_

**But if I die tonight  
at least I can say I  
did what I wanted  
to do, tell me how  
'bout you?**

**_If you want it you  
already got it, if  
you thought it, it  
better be what you  
want._**

**_If you feel it, it must  
be real just say the  
word and imma give  
you what you want._**

_Time is waiting_

**We only got 4 minutes  
to save the the world**

_No hesitating  
Grab a boy!_

**Grab a girl**

_Time is waiting_

**We only got 4 minutes  
to save the the world**

_No hesitating_

**We only got 4 minutes  
4 minutes**

**Keep it, keep it up,  
dont be a pri, hey  
Madonna,**

**_You gotta get in  
line, hop_**

_Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock_

**Thats right, Keep it,  
keep it up,dont be a  
pri, hey Madonna,**

_**You gotta get in  
line, hop**_

_Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock_

Breakdown, yeah

_Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock_

Yeah, uh

_Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock_

I only got 4 minutes...  
to save the world

--

"Wave and Jet everyone!" Tails exclaimed whilst clapping for the two. As they walked off stage, Xander began to fiddle with a big case under the table and Safari noticed. She poked her head under the table to see what the case was for.

"What are you doing Xander?" She asked, he glanced at her and answered "It's my guitar, I'm gonna need it when my turn comes." Safari knew about Xander's guitar, he played it to her once when he needed help with a song.

Safari made a small smile and asked "What song are you gonna sing?" He smirked and said "You'll have to wait and see." Safari fake pouted and said "No fair" Xander chuckled and Tails' voice came through the mic. "Okay we have another duet by..."

--

**Safarithecat613: I hope you liked this chapter, ^^ You thought Sonic was gonna sing didnt you? Well I didnt make him! He might come up soon though, plz review! Byez!!! -waves-**


	4. Shayden and Karen

**Safarithecat613: New chappy! Ok I got nothin to say so...I DO NOT OWN SONIC CHARACTERS OR SONGS! I only own Safari and Xander. dracosangel337 owns Kinx and TAYLORTHEHEDGEHOG owns Nero. Other OCs used in this chapter belong to their respective owners. Enjoy the chapter! And plz review!**

"Two very special guests, Shayden and Karen!" Tails announced as the two animals walked out on stage. One appeared to be a brown echidna with black braids wearing black jeans, a white striped shirt with a bow on it, gold studs and a few bracelets, also a pair of air shoes, she also had blue eyes.

The second looked to be a hedgehog, he looked a lot like shadow except his quills had silver highlights instead of red, his eyes had an orangy red sort of mix, and he was smiling.

"Hey Shad, is that your brother?" Nero teased, Shadow just glared at him with an annoyed expression. "If he was, I would know wouldnt I?" Nero frowned and muttered "You can be such a kill joy."

"Alright, hush I want to here their song" Safari said without looking towards the two. The ehcidna, named Karen, grabbed a mic and spoke into it.

"The song we will be singing is called "When God made you" it's a love song, for any who dont know that song." Then Shayden grabbed the mic.

"I wanted to sing this with her because it's a beautiful song, just like Karen" He said, most of the audience went "Aww!" including Safari and Blaze. "That is so sweet!" Safari cooed "I have to admit it is very touching." Blaze added. Shadow and Xander glanced at each other and smirked, they both knew which girl the other liked and helped each other pick out songs that...lets say will help them show their feelings.

The music began with a soft beat and the audience got quiet...

(**Bold** is Shayden, _itallics_ is Karen, both is _**bold itallic**_)

**Its always been a mystery to me,  
How two hearts can come together,  
And love can last forever. But now  
that I have found you I believe,**

**That a miracle has come when God  
sends the perfect one. So gone are  
all my questions about why, and i've  
never been so sure of anything in my life**

**Oh I wonder what God was thinking,  
when he created you. I wonder if He  
knew everything I would need, because  
he made all my dreams come true.  
When God made you, He must have been  
****thinking about me.**

_Ooo ooo,I promise that wherever you may go,  
wherever life may lead you, With all my heart  
I'll be there too. And from this moment on I  
want you to know, I'll let nothing come between  
us, and I will love the ones you love.  
So gone are all my questions about why_

**_Oh I wonder what God was thinking  
when he created you, I wonder if He  
knew everythin I would need, because  
He made all my dreams come true.  
When God made you He must've been  
thinking about me._**

**_He made the sun He made the moon,  
To harmonize a perfect tune,  
One can't do without the other they  
just have to be together.  
And that is how I know it's true,_**

**Your for me**

_and i'm for you_

**_and my world  
Just can't be right  
without you in my life_**

**_Oh I wonder what God was thinking,  
when he created you. I wonder if He  
knew everything I would need, Because  
he made all my dreams come true.  
When God made you, He must have been  
thinking about me._**

**_He must have heard every prayer  
I've been praying. _**

**_He must've knew everything I would need_**

**_When God made you,  
He must've been thinking...  
about me._**

The audience aplauded loudly for the pair as they made their way off stage. "Well that was a sweet song, okay everyone I need to check and see if our next performer is ready." Tails said as he walked of.

"I love romance" said a certain pink hedgehog everyone knew. "Since when dont you love romance?" Nero asked sarcastically, Amy just ignored him with a dreamy look on her face.

Blaze quickly glanced at Shadow _'Why cant I just tell him how I feel? Because he might laugh. Shut up...'_ She kept going through her head, debating if she should tell Shadow how she felt or not. In the end she decided not to tell him just yet.

Tails walked back on stage and quited the audience down. "Okay everyone, our next performer is ready here's..."

**Safarithecat613: Okay this was for karen1011 the OCs are hers, your welcome and I hope I did good...^^; If they arent a couple then...Im sorry for making it seem like they were, although the song says otherwise...anyways hoped you like it!**


	5. The flirt of the group

**Safarithecat613: Holy crap, 2 chapters in one day...I need a nap... I dont own Sonic and co. I own Safari and Xander. Other OCs belong to their respective owners. Enjoy.**

"Here's Rouge everyone!" Tails announced, _many_ men started to wolf whistle.

The flirtatious bat walked out, greeted by more wolf whistles, grabbed the mic and said "I hope you'll like this boys, hit it DJ."

(The DJ is **Bold lettering**, Rouge is _itallic_)

**Ladies and gentlemen (ladies and gentlemen, gentlemen, gentlemen, ooh-wee)  
This is a Jazze Phizzle (Jazze Phizzle) Productshizzle  
Missy (Missy)  
The princess is here (ooh-wee)  
(She's here)** **Ciara! This beat is...  
**  
_Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh  
Work my body, so melodic  
This beat flows right through my chest  
Everybody, Ma and Papi came to party  
Grab somebody, work your body, work your body  
Let me see you 1, 2 step_

_Rock, don't stop  
Everybody get on the floor  
Wake the party up  
We about to get it on  
Let me see ya  
1, 2 step  
I love it when ya  
1, 2 step  
Everybody  
1, 2 step  
We about to get it on_

A lot of men were standing now, either clapping or wolf whistling while Rouge performed. "Wow she sure knows how to make guys like her." Kinx said "Well she does seem to flirt a lot, but mostly with Knuckles" said Blaze, Safari muttered under her breath "I bet I can think of a reason why they like her so much."

Safari didnt hate Rouge, in fact she was good friends with her, she just thought that Rouge could stop trying to make Knuckles jealous and ask him out already. Unlike Safari and Blaze, Rouge would probably tell Knuckles in a split second that she liked him, if she weren't so stubborn.

_(This beat is)  
Outrageous, so contagious, make you crave it  
(Jazze made it)  
So retarded, top-charted  
Ever since the day I started  
Strut my stuff and yes I flaunt it  
Goodies make the boys jump on it  
No, I can't control myself  
Now let me do my 1, 2 step (come on)_

**(We gon' drop the beat like this, ooh-wee) **

_Rock, don't stop  
Everybody get on the floor  
Wake the party up  
We about to get it on  
Let me see ya  
1, 2 step  
I love it when ya  
1, 2 step  
Everybody  
1, 2 step  
We about to get it on_

_It don't matter to me  
We can dance slow (ladies and gentlemen)  
Which ever way the beat drops  
Our bodies will go (I like this)  
So swing it over here, Mr. DJ (hey, hey)  
And we will, we will rock you up (oh yeah)_

"That bat-girl always seem to know how to get on my nerves." Said a certain red echidna as he walked to a table next to the group. "Hey Knux, what took ya?" asked Sonic "I ran into some trouble at the island."

**I shake it like jello, make the boys say hello  
Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat  
I know you heard about a lot of great MC's  
But they ain't got nothin' on me  
Because I'm 5 ft 2, I wanna dance with you  
And I'm sophisticated fun, I eat filet mignon  
And I'm nice and young, best believe I'm number one (oh)  
**  
_Rock, don't stop  
Everybody get on the floor  
Wake the party up (oh)  
We about to get it on  
Let me see ya  
1, 2 step  
I love it when ya  
1, 2 step  
Everybody  
1, 2 step  
We about to get it on_

_Rock, don't stop  
Everybody get on the floor  
Wake the party up (oh)  
We about to get it on  
Let me see ya  
1, 2 step  
I love it when ya  
1, 2 step  
Everybody  
1, 2 step  
We about to get it on_

**This is for the hearing impaired (hearing impaired)  
A Jazze Pha production (ooh-wee, ooh-wee)**

The men clapped and whistled as Rouge took a quick bow and strutted off stage, Tails walked back out. "Okay everyone, we have one more performance before we take a short intermission, next up is..."

**Safarithecat613: Okay I wanted to make two chapters cuz I already had a song picked out, so why wait?, plz review!**


	6. Sweet Cream

**ZOMG HI PEOPLE!!! IM SO SORRY I HAVENT TALKED TO ANYONE OR UPDATED IN FOR-EV-ER!!! Ive been grounded from the computer since February 2nd til like...March 10th so Im lucky Im online now. My parents are strict about my punishments. So thankies to all who reviewed! Enjoy the new chapter! Intermission is next chapter.**

"Cream the rabbit everyone!" Tails said, Cream walked out from the left, followed by her chao friend cheese, and politely grabbed the mic. "I hope you will all enjoy my performance."

"Oh, Cream is such a cute little girl, she reminds me of me when I was young." said Rouge as she took a seat next to Knuckles. "Hey Rouge" Blaze greeted as she and Safari came back with some drinks for the crew, they handed out the drinks and Safari held one out to Rouge. "Want one, it's all soda." Rouge shrugged, took the soda and said 'Thanks'.

Suddenly the music started and everyone turned there attention to Cream.

_Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girls heart  
How the music can free her  
whenever it starts_

_And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie_

The crew at the table had ...mixed feelings about Cream's performance so far. In simpler words, half were clentching their teeth slightly due to Creams high voice and the other half were trying to secretly cover their ears.

_I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll_

_If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen  
It'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try_

_Your feet start tapping  
And you can't seem to find  
How you got there  
So just blow your mind_

"Well at least she hasn't broken any glass." Sonic remarked, earning himself a few "your an idiot" glares.

"I have to go make sure Max is ready, we have a duet after a couple more poeple go up. See you guys in a bit." Kinx said waving everyone off. Blaze seemed slightly confused "Saf, who's Max?"

Safari glanced over to the lavender feline "He's Kinx's boyfriend, remember that goldish brown mongoose she introduced to you? That was him." Blaze thought back and remembered meeting him but couldn't recall his name. She was never good at remebering names.

_If you believe in magic  
Come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, just you and me  
and maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet ya tomorrow  
so late at night_

_We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see  
all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah_

_Do you belive in magic? Yeah.  
Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul  
believe in the magic of rock n roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic_

_Do you believe like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic?_

_Do you believe like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic?_

Everyone clapped politely for the young rabbit including the crew at the two tables. "That was a decent performance. She did better than I expected." Knuckles commented.

"Not everyone is the best." Nero said. Rouge stood up all of a sudden and walked towards the ladies room, but before she could walk 3 feet the red echidna himself grabbed her arm and whispered to her "Would you mind doing a duet with me?" He asked quickly and Rouge almost missed what he said.

She smiled flirtatiously at him realising what he asked. "Why Knuckles, I never would've guessed." Knuckles muzzle went as red as his dreads but he waited for a reply.

Rouge thought for a second "Let me think for a bit, I have to visit the little bat-girl's room first." Knuckles nodded and let go of her arm. She walked into the restroom just as Tails walked out on stage.

"Okay everyone, we're going to take a short intermission before our next performer goes up. Enjoy the break because we'll be back."

**YAYZ!!! I hoped you liked it sorry its short. PLZ REVIEW!!! I'll try and be online as much as I can.**


	7. Intermission

**OMG I actually updated this story! It's intermission right now so I guess enjoy until I figure out who should go next I only own Saf and Xander.**

Everyone was conversing with each other just having a good time. Blaze had gone back to the bar to get more soda for everyone. The bartender handed Blaze two trays with glasses of soda. She took them and balanced them on her arms and headed for the table but her foot caught and she tripped.

"WOAH!" all of a sudden someone caught Blaze and the tray of soda that was about to fall. Blaze placed the other tray down and looked up to see who caught her. She flushed because Mr. "Ultimate Life form" himself had sped over and caught the feline before she wiped out. "Um Shadow th-thank you." She stuttered, Shadow smirked and set her upright then grabbed the other tray from the ground.

"Looks like you could use some help." He smirked again and took the trays to the table. "Um Blaze could I…talk to you for a sec?" Blaze stared at him confused but nodded and he walked off. Blaze was about to follow but someone caught her arm. She looked back and saw Amy, Saf and Kinx grinning at her "Don't be too long Blaze; we don't want you to miss the next act." Amy said smoothly, Blaze blushed again and Saf added "Just try not to go farther than making out will ya?" Blaze rolled her eyes and followed Shadow.

Kinx giggled "So when do you think one of them will admit how they feel?" Saf laughed "I say Shadow; I can tell he's got something planned." Amy and Kinx agreed and Xander snickered Amy noticed "What's so funny?" He looked up at her and grinned "Nothing, nothing just a funny thought I gotta go see if things are set I'm helping out with someone's act." And with that he got up and walked off.

Kinx rolled her eyes and looked over at her feline friend "So Saf when are you gonna tell Xander how you feel?" Safari blushed and looked down at her soda "I don't really…I'm hoping he makes the first move." Amy cut in "And if he doesn't?" Saf looked up again with a smirk on her face "Then I guess I'll have to do it myself." The girls laughed and continued talking.

-Backstage-

"So uh Blaze I was wondering…no that won't work…uh Blaze you wanna sing with…me…no no NO! Why can't I get this?" Shadow pounded at his own head while trying to piece together something to say to Blaze. He ran out of time as the feline herself came around the corner and strode over to him "What did you want to talk about Shadow?" The black hedgehog stuttered something incomprehensible and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh well you see Blaze uh…" Blaze stared at him wondering what he was trying to say. He shook his head and looked at Blaze "I was just wondering if…if uh you would help me out with my song?" Blazed smiled warmly at the hedgehog and nodded "Sure I'd love to help." Shadow smirked "Thanks Blaze I owe you one." She waved him off and grinned "Not a problem is that all you wanted to talk about?" again Shadow became flustered but managed to stutter "No th-that's all…" She nodded and walked off. When she rounded the corner she let out a heavy sigh "Way to go Blaze you just blew probably your only chance to tell him…"

Shadow punched the wall in frustration "Idiot! I blew it!" he mentally cursed himself while walking back to his table.

-At the bar-

Rouge was waiting by the bar for Knuckles to come around and tell her which song she's singing with him. He finally strode over towards her and sat on the stool next to her. "So have you made up your mind?" Rouge nodded "So what are we singing Knuckie?" the echidna blushed "Promiscuous?" Rouge was shocked and ecstatic at the same time "My I never knew you'd want to sing something like that with me." Knuckles blushed more and walked off.

"Yeah yeah, just be ready when I get called up alright?" Rouge grinned and gave him a 2 fingered salute and turned back to the bar. A few minutes later Tails walked out on stage again and got everyone's attention. "Okay intermission is over and we're back on track! Our next act is…"

**FINALLY I hoped you liked the chapter plz review or tell me how I did ^^ Sry it's so short I'm on MAJOR writers block right now so eh ^^;**


End file.
